The Puppy
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: Elincia and Lucia find a puppy and beg Renning to let them keep it. And well, as with any young puppy, troubles will begin.
1. Chapter 1

**The Puppy**

**Chapter One**

"Oh, Uncle Renning!" yelled a cerulean-haired girl, who was around the age of five.

"Yes, Lucia?" answered the duke after noticing Lucia, and his niece Elincia approaching.

"We have to ask you something," chimed in the younger girl, about four.

"What is it?"

"We found a puppy…and mommy said we could only keep it if it stayed at your palace."

"You want me to keep a…puppy…at my palace?" asked the man, clearly shocked.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry…but…"

"Uncle Renning!!"

They both put on their best puppy-faces, and, though he tried, Renning just couldn't say no.

"Okay, fine. Bring him over tonight."

"Thank you, thank you, Uncle Renning!"

And the two girls skipped off merrily.

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

But little did he know, his troubles were only beginning.

_Author's Note: I do realize that Renning isn't Lucia's uncle. However, since Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey were raised together, I thought it would be sort of cute for her to think of him as an uncle. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, and I'll try to update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Puppy**

**Chapter Two**

_Author's Note: Well, I do appreciate all the comments, though I am confused by the second one, if anyone could explain that, it would be most appreciated… Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be good._

"So this is your puppy?" Duke Renning asked the two girls.

"Yeah, his name's Renny!" answered Lucia.

"Renny?" inquired the man.

"Uh-huh! We named him after you!" exclaimed his niece, Princess Elincia.

"Yeah, but his nickname is Mr. Barks-a-lot!"

"Why is that?"

"We don't know. That's just what Mommy calls him."

"Okay, girls, I think we should be going now," stated Lucia's mother, Amanda, almost nervously.

"Aww…but we wanted to play with Renny!"

"No, we have to get going. Your brother and father are probably worried."

"No they aren't…"

"Lucia! Let's just go."

"Fine, Mommy. See you later, Uncle Renning."

And then, Amanda dragged Lucia and Elincia out of the room, and back home, leaving Renning to wonder to himself.

"Mr. Barks-a-lot? What could that mean?"

_A/N: Well, I didn't have much time to work on this, so it is a little short, but the next chapter should be longer…and much more exciting. Also, I had no idea who Lucia and Geoffrey's parents were, or what they're names were, so I just picked something random. Next we'll get to see a little more action from the puppy, and possibly even why he's called Mr. Barks-a-lot, but I won't make any promises._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Puppy**

**Chapter Three**

Renning awoke in the middle of the night to barking, howling, yapping, and just about every other sound you could imagine coming from a puppy. He rushed into the puppy's room, which happened to be the spare bedroom, to see what was the matter.

He arrived to see the cute little face of the puppy, staring up at him.

"What is it, Renny?"

Renny continued to stare at him, with a look of loneliness in his eyes.

"Aww, are you lonely, Renny?"

He began barking louder than ever; Renning even had to cover his ears.

"No, you are not sleeping in my room!"

But Renny began barking uncontrollably, so Renning scooped him up in his arms and took him to his room.

"Fine, but you have to sleep in the floor."

Renning laid back on his own bed, while Renny laid down on the floor.

This lasted a whole two minutes--tops.

Just as Renning was falling back asleep, Renny jumped up onto his bed and curled up on his face.

"No, Renny!"

Renny just looked at him with his huge puppy eyes, and Renning moved him over to the other side of the bed, and they both slept like this...for a couple of hours, until Renny began kicking Renning in the face...repeatedly.

"Renny! What are you doing?!"

But the puppy was sound asleep, and even the duke's yelling could not awaken him.

So, Renning decided to take his pillows and retreat to the couch to try to get a good night's sleep.

In the morning, Renning awoke to a puppy licking his face.

"Renny! What are you doing?!"

Renny barked, jumped off the couch, and ran into the kitchen. When Renning didn't follow him, he ran back and tugged on his shirt.

"What, Renny?"

Duke Renning got up and followed Renny to the kitchen, where he noticed a bowl of food, which was untouched, set out for Renny.

"Oh, I see the chef got you some food. Why haven't you eaten it yet?"

At that, Renny began whining.

"What do you need, Renny?"

Renny began eating from his dish, looking up every once in a while to see if his owner was still there.

"So you're going to…make me watch you eat?"

Renny stopped eating, looked up, barked once, and resumed eating.

Renning sighed. "This is going to be a long week…"

Renny looked up and seemed to be nodding in agreement. He then proceeded to beg for more food.

_A/N: Writing Renny's parts are just so much fun…he's so adorable! Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully you all liked this chapter; it was really fun to write._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Puppy**

**Chapter Four**

_A/N: A new chapter…finally. Sorry it's taken me so long, I've been quite busy lately. Anyway, enough of my rambling…I hope you all enjoy this chapter (I tried to make it longer…)!_

The past few days had been very long, just as Renning had predicted. They seemed to drag on and on. Renny got into lots of trouble during this time. His new favorite activities seemed to be digging holes in the duke's gardens, waking Renning up at all hours of the night, growling at the servants, and his favorite, barking.

But these were pretty normal activities for a dog his age, so Renning thought nothing of it.

Today, Renning had a little break from caring for Renny. At least for a few hours he would. Amanda had dropped Lucia, Elincia, and Geoffrey off to play with him for a while. Of course, this was supervised…by Count Bastian…if you can consider that supervision at all--but at least Renning was getting to rest.

Renning decided to spend this time taking a nap. He laid sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed, dreaming. That is, until he heard the most awful sound… Renny was howling louder than ever…Renning thought his eardrums would bust in an instant.

So he covered his ears and walked into the room where the puppy was. The sight he saw would have been utterly hilarious, if it hadn't been for that horrible noise.

Renny was wearing a coral dress and Luciaand Elincia were trying to tie matching bows in his hair. He was howling all the while. Renning wondered how the girls could take the noise.

"Umm…girls…"

"Oh, hi, Uncle Renning!"

"What are you doing to Renny?"

"We're playing dress up!"

"With Renny?"

"Yeah!"

"Where are Bastian and Geoffrey?"

"We tied Geoffrey up in the closet and locked Bastian outside."

_Amazing that four and five year olds would even think of that_, the duke thought to himself.

"Maybe we should go get them now."

"No!"

"Umm…"

"They're sooo boring!"

"I know, but…"

"Ahh, fear not little ones! I have returned!"

"No, not Bastian…he's worse than Geoffrey!"

"Girls!"

"Sorry, Uncle Renning…"

"Anyway, Bastian…how did you manage to get in?"

"I shall enlighten you, my lord… While I was wandering outside in my plight to acquire entrance to the castle, I happened upon one of your dutiful servants, who quite oddly had key to your palace!"

"Umm…okay…whatever you say."

"Well, my time here is up, so I shall now take my leave of you, and your darlings nieces."

"Okay…nice seeing you again, Bastian…"

"Ahh, the pleasure is all mine. We shall meet again, I am sure… Elincia…Lucia…"

And so it was that Bastian took his leave of them, leaving them all quite confused.

"Uncle…did you understand a single word out of his mouth?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Hehe. He is such an odd man."

"Well, I will see you two later…"

"Okay, Uncle Renning."

"Don't get into too much trouble."

"We won't!"

"Yeah! You treat us like we're little kids!"

"…You are…"

"But I'm a princess!"

"And I'm her dutiful assistant!"

"Dutiful…heh…didn't Bastian say that, my dear?"

"Oh no! I don't want to sound like Bastian! I don't want to, I don't want to!"

"Hehe, Lucia calm down. You can be so childish sometimes!"

"Elincia, I don't care if you are a princess, you will not talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you however I want to!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"GIRLS!!"

"Yes, Uncle Renning?"

"Will you PLEASE quit arguing?!"

"Fine…"

"Now, girls, I am going to finish my nap, and I don't want you two to disturb me!"

"Yes, Uncle Renning."

"Good. Now I'll see you two later."

So Renning left the two girls with their puppy.

"Hehe, he forgot about Geoffrey!"

"Now he'll have to spend his whole life locked in the closet!"

_A/N: I just realized that in this story I've been portraying Renning (and now Bastian) as the age they were in RD, but Lucia, Elincia, and Geoffrey are younger. Oh well, I guess…_

_Also, I have no idea where I'm even going with this fic, so it may take me awhile to update, since I'll have to think of some ideas._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Puppy**

**Chapter Five**

--

_A/N: Well, I finally had a few ideas, so here's the next chapter…_

_--_

Geoffrey sighed for what seemed to be the twelfth time in five minutes.

He was sitting patiently in Duke Renning's bedroom closet as his sisters had instructed.

"_Wait here and we'll have Bastian come look for you!" They had said to him. "It'll be just like a game of hide-n-seek!"_

Geoffrey, who happened to love a good game of hide-n-seek, happily agreed.

The girls had sent Count Bastian outside and had told him they'd tell him when Geoffrey was hidden.

And here Geoffrey was, three hours later, still in that dreadfully stuffy closet.

Most peculiar was the fact that he hadn't even heard his sisters signal to the count that he was ready! In fact, all he had heard was his sisters and their troublesome dog, Renny, scurrying about, followed by the girls giggling and Renny barking uncontrollably. It didn't make sense at all!

Pretty soon, he heard someone, who was accompanied by a dog, outside the door to the closet.

_Finally, Bastian's come to find me. He must be terrible at this game!_

Geoffrey thought to himself.

However, when the door opened, he realized that it wasn't Bastian. Instead, it was Duke Renning himself!

"Well, Renny, I need to get a pair of shoes and then I can take you on your afternoon walk," stated the duke.

Renny's reply was two barks.

"Here you go, Duke Renning," said Geoffrey as he handed Renning a pair of shoes.

"Why, thank you, Geoffrey!"

Renning took the shoes out of the three-year-olds hands and shut the closet door back.

He began to walk away when he realized what had just happened. He opened the door again and stared at the boy who was settled uncomfortably in his closet.

"Geoffrey, what are you doing in my closet?"

"Lucy, Elincia, Bastian, and I are playing hide-n-seek."

"Oh? But Bastian left three hours ago…"

"What?! Why didn't my sisters come get me?!"

"I'm not sure, but we are definitely going to find out!"

The man helped Geoffrey out of his closet and the two of them left the room, followed by Renny, in search of the two girls.

--

"Hi, Uncle Renning!" Elincia exclaimed.

"Hi, Brother!" chirped Lucia.

"Lucia, Elincia, by any chance did you forget something?"

"I don't think so, Uncle…"

"Yes, Uncle, what do you mean?"

"Lucy! Elincia! How could you?!"

"Oh no! Geoffrey, please forgive us! We forgot to tell you that Bastian gave up!"

"You sure did!"

"Please, Geoffrey…we're terribly sorry."

"Fine, I forgive you Elincia. I'm sure it was all my sisters idea anyway."

"Hey! Geoffrey, that's not fair to blame everything on me!"

"But, Lucia, you know you'd do something like this before Princess Elincia would! Now, if you promise it'll never happen again, I'll forgive you."

"Oh, it won't!"

"Yeah, we promise!"

"Very well. Girls, if you would like, we could all take Renny on a walk."

"Okay, Uncle Renning! We'll go get his leash!"

The two girls rushed off to go get Renny's leash.

After they had left the room Renning and Geoffrey were in, they began talking in hushed whispers.

"That was close!"

"I know! I was sure Uncle Renning was going to punish us!"

"Me too!"

"Say, Lincy…"

"Yes?"

"Did you actually forget about Geoffrey?"

"Hehe. No, I didn't!"

"Neither did I!"

Lucia grabbed the leash and the two went back to where their brother and uncle were waiting, laughing all the while.

--

_A/N: Well, there it is. I don't know when the next update will be, but if I think of anything, I'll be sure to update._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Puppy**

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: Well, it took over a month to update this, but my cousin and I are working on a new fanfic together, which needs to be finished before she leaves on Saturday, so that's been our main priority for the past few weeks. But if you want to look at the fic (maybe even leave a review, hint hint), there's a link to it on my author site thing…_

_Anyway, this will probably be the last update for awhile, but I'm also going to try to get at least another chapter up of Sacrifice, Risks Taken, and possibly Talent-less Tellius within a week. Hopefully._

_--_

"Ready to go for a walk, Girls?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You bet!"

"Geoffrey?"

"I guess…"

"Renny?"

The puppy barked, which just so happened to make everyone laugh, as Renning attached the leash to his collar. The five of them then headed out the door.

--

They walked through the palace gates and out into the 'outside world' as Renning liked to call it. On very few occasions was Renny allowed to venture past the gates, but when he was, he went absolutely nuts, to say the least.

He went here, then there. Sniffed this, then that. Walked, then ran. Chased things, ate things he probably shouldn't have, tugged on his leash, barked a whole lot, laid down whenever he felt like it--pretty much whatever he pleased.

"Oh! Guess what, Uncle Renning!"

"What?"

"Our friend has a dog too!"

"Yeah! Her name's Calamity!"

"That's a nice name."

"Uh-huh. Her name's actually Calamity Jane, but everyone calls her Calamity."

"Right! She's a Cattle Dog--Red Heeler to be exact."

"How do you girls know all this?"

"Her mom was telling us."

"Yeah. We went over to her house yesterday for a play date."

"Hmm… You know what, Lucy?"

"What?"

"If people can have play dates, why can't dogs?"

"I don't know…"

"We should invite Calamity to come over and play with Renny!"

"Wait just a second…invite her to come over where?"

"To your palace, of course!"

"No, no, no, Elincia. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"But Uncle Renning!!"

The puppy face. How he despised it. Especially from his niece or Lucia. As I've said, he could never deny it, and it always made him give in.

He sighed.

"Fine…"

"Oh thank you, thank you, Uncle Renning!"

Conversation turned back to the usual, but all Renning could think about was having not one, but _two _puppies in his palace. It would be a long, annoying day.

--

_A/N: I loved how Geoffrey only had one line, which was only two words long, in this entire chapter. At least I think that's all…_

_Oh, and I found it necessary to point out that while writing this, apparently a bug landed in my drink and when I looked down, it was swimming around in my cup. Gross…I don't like bugs…they freak me out._

_Now to comment on my reviews…_

_Fire Emblem MewMew: It was definitely funny when he didn't even notice. The highlight of writing this fic is that I can make Geoffrey look bad. Yeah, I don't like Geoffrey much. I don't know why though, he's actually pretty cool. I don't know…he just irritates me._

_Tesla Shoui: You want Calamity, don't you? …I do… She was soooo sweet! Even her squirming and accidentally hitting me in the jaw with her head was cute. But it hurt… But I really don't care…_

_Okay, so that's over with. Now hopefully people will review this chapter, but I'm not going to beg or anything (Hahaha), and yes, I like putting extremely long author's notes that are slightly (or a little more) off topic._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Puppy**

**Chapter Seven**

_A/N: I felt I should say something exciting, but I really have nothing to say. My foot's asleep though... Anyway, this is actually the last chapter of this story (yay!). I've actually had this written for awhile, but just now found it again. Anyway, enjoy!_

_--_

Renning braced himself for the rest of the day: after all, there would be two dogs running around his palace causing trouble. He'd been preparing for this day for awhile. He'd bought plenty of extra dog treats, chew toys, and everything else he could think of.

"Guess what, Renny!" exclaimed the Duke.

The small border collie's ears perked up after hearing his name.

"Bark!"

"That's right! Calamity is coming over today!"

With this, the servants within earshot of the pair gave Renning odd looks. Those looks were accompanied by thoughts such as _'Oh great...another dog.', 'You do realize that that bark he gave you didn't mean he understood you, right?', _and the ever-popular _'I hope I get a raise.'_

"How did I get stuck doing this Renny?"

"Bark!"

Renny rolled over on to his back.

"That's right...Elincia and Lucia..."

Renning began scratching the dog's stomach when he heard a noise in the hallway.

_Please don't be Calamity._

But when his servant came into view, he was dragging Lucia and Elincia along with him. They stopped in front of the doorway and the servant pointed at them.

"You two stay right here."

The man walked over to Renning and bowed.

"Your Highness, I found these two girls roaming around the castle. They claim to be your nieces, but I know that's ridiculous...you don't have any nieces."

"Not by blood I don't. Elincia, Lucia, come here please."

The two girls did as they were told and bounded over to Renning. He turned to the confused servant.

"You see, Lucia and Elincia are the eldest daughters of the Count of Delbray, who happens to be one of my close friends. The girls just consider me to be their uncle."

"Oh! I had no idea! I'm so sorry, Milord. Girls, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you."

"Ah well. Milord, if you would excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Of course."

The servant left and Elincia looked at her uncle.

"He's new, isn't he?"

"Yes. Now I've been meaning to talk to you about something... Wait, where's Lucia?"

As Renning looked around, he realized that both Lucia and Renny were missing. When he walked into the next room however, there was Lucia putting Renny in a pale yellow dress. The latter of which looked extremely annoyed.

"Lucia..."

"Oh, Uncle Renning..."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Renny ready for his play date!"

"Take the dress off of him."

"But..."

"Aw, Renny you look beautiful!" exclaimed the green-haired girl as she bounced through the doorway.

"Doesn't he? But Uncle Renning's being grumpy and told me to take it off."

"Uncle Renning! You can't! Renny _has_ to wear it!"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!" both girls whined.

When it seemed their uncle wasn't going to give in, they both looked at him sweetly and broke out...the puppy face.

"No, girls. Please take it off now."

"But..."

"Take it off and I'll give you each a sucker."

"Okay!"

The two girls raced to get it off just as the doorbell rang. They took off running, Renny at their heels.

--

When they arrived at the door, they nearly collided with the servant they had seen earlier.

"Slow down, Girls."

"Yes, Uncle Renning..."

"Uncle Renning! Are you going to open the door now?! It's probably Rose and Calamity!"

"If you calm down I will."

"...Fine..."

Renning opened the door to reveal a puppy, whom was a little smaller than Renny. Her owner was a little brown-haired girl that looked about Elincia's age. A woman with darker hair, Renning guessed it was the girl's mother, was also standing there.

"Eli, Lucy!"

"Rose!"

"Bark!"

"Oh, hi, Calamity!"

"So this is Renny?"

"Uh-huh."

"He's cute."

"You should see all of his dresses!"

"Dresses?"

"Yep! Come on, we'll show you!"

"Okay! Bye Mom!"

The three girls ran off, leaving Renning, Rose's mom, and the two dogs behind.

"So, you're Rose's mother?"

"Yes, Duke Renning. My name is Elena."

"Well, Elena, would you care to come in?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to be going. What time would you like me to come by and pick Rose up?"

"How does five sound?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Right."

Renning closed the door as the woman walked away. It was then that he realized that he was going to be watching the dogs all day while the girls were the ones playing.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, right Renny?"

"Bark!"

"Haha, come on you two. Let's go."

--

_A/N: Finally! The torture's over with. I'm sure that's what all of you are thinking, right? Yeah, this wasn't a very good ending, but hey...this wasn't a good story either. So it's a fitting ending!_

_Hmm...what else was I going to say? Oh yeah. Just so you know, Elena isn't the Elena from the game (I'm sure you could tell that already)._

_Well, now I'm finally done...for good!_


End file.
